


50 Smutlets: Sans

by BaconWaffle16



Series: The Tales [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Rough Sex, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, mentions of boobs/tits, tried to make reader gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWaffle16/pseuds/BaconWaffle16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 smut sentence starters; 50 scenes featuring you and the ultimate skele-shitlord--and different versions of him.</p><p>Lots of sin, some humor, and second person.</p><p>Bone- *insert obnoxious wink* appetit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Smutlets: Sans

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned that I'm Undertale trash? Of the dirty skeleton fucker variety?
> 
> Fun fact: I am complete Undertale trash. 
> 
> I've been scared to contribute to the fandom for the past few months, but this weekend, I found a list of Smut Sentence Starters ([source](https://50shadesofnico.wordpress.com/2015/01/12/smut-sentence-starters/)), and I couldn't resist.

* * *

**“Beg for it.”**

“Oh, you can’t be serious!” You groaned out, frustrated as Sans barely pokes the head of his cock inside you, his grin smug and expecting.

 

**“I want to fuck you right now.”**

A hot blush lights up your cheeks, and you nearly bump your elbow into the counter behind you as you turn to face Sans—his grin feral, and one eye glowing blue—and your voice comes out shaky, “R-right now?”

 

**“I’m going to make it hurt.”**

He whispered it in your ear, his ribs nearly grinding into your back, and his breath hot on your neck, and you have to swallow to get some moisture into your throat.

 

**“I’ll make sure you can’t walk tomorrow.”**

A shuddering gasp chokes out of you, and you tighten your arms around his shoulders, allowing the pleasure of his rough thrusts wash over you, an ache already building between your thighs.

 

**“Touch yourself for me.”**

Keeping your cell phone close to your ear, you slowly sink your hands into your pants and make sure to moan when you reach the apex of your need and begin stroking, hoping that he is shattering as much from the other side.

 

**“I’m your Master and you’ll do what I say!”**

Your bite your lip, try not to giggle as a blushing Sans seems to be glaring down at you—though it’s more of a pout, with his eyes burst into stars—and you gently reply, “Of course, Mr. Blueberry. Of course.”

 

**“It’s not going to fit!”**

Giggling, you gently lay a finger against Sans’ shaky grin, then kiss his blushing cheek—“Oh, baby,” you purr as you sink onto his rigid, thick, blue cock, “You fit just perfectly.”

 

**“I’m the only one that would ever fuck you.”**

That was one of the last things your ex ever told you—snarling, ugly, hateful, even after all the love you invested into him for so long—and you’re grateful that, even before you met Sans, Frisk, and these amazing Monsters, you still had the strength to walk away before he could ruin what was left of you.

 

**“Spread your legs for me.”**

That would be the last thing Sans would say for a while, as he sent you a feral grin and sunk between your thighs, his ghost tongue ready and drooling.

 

**[text] What are you wearing?**

[You] Clothes.

 

**“Get on your knees.”**

In your need to please him, you nearly hurt yourself as you kneel, but that’s all right—having those bony fingers tangle in your hair and hearing his soft praises make it worth it.

 

**“Did we fuck last night?”**

Sans chuckles and props his chin on his hand, his brow quirked and his grin a little crooked, “well, pal, we certainly didn’t play parcheesi.”

 

**“I didn’t know you were so kinky.”**

Sans blushed and was about to throw his blue scarf to the side—how could he think you’d be interested, _so stupid_ —but you gently place a hand on his gloved wrist, chuckling, “No, no, baby—I’d love to try this with you.”

 

**“I think you need to be spanked.”**

You quirk an eyebrow, “Do I look like I’m five?”

 

**“You look good tied up.”**

With a smile, you tug on the blue scarf binding your wrists to his bed, and then look back to Sans to reply, “Well, you’re not just going to look at me, right?”

**“Put on a show for me.”**

You give Sans a look, then get up from the couch; you slowly strut to the front of the television—and then press the button on the side, to turn it on.

 

**“I’m not wearing any underwear.”**

Sans shuddered and looked at you, seeing your flushed cheeks, lush lips, and hooded, hungry gaze, and then moved his gaze to your tight, navy dress— _Stars_ , you were going to kill him.

 

**[text] I didn’t mean to send those pictures!**

He knows that, of course he does—he suspects you were going to send it later tonight, after he got home from work—but that doesn’t stop Sans from thinking about the lewd images burned into his mind for the rest of his shift.

 

**“I think the condom broke.”**

“how have you humans lived using these things? they break so easily,” Sans snickered before blowing another obnoxious balloon with the next one in the packet.

 

**“You know you like when I tease you.”**

Sans looked at you, his grin growing and pupils burning, and said in a sort-of growl, “if that’s so, then i’ll have to show you just how much i like it.”

 

**“You’ve been a bad boy.”**

Sans shuddered and swallowed as you lifted his bony chin with the toe of your black high heels, whispering in a voice so raw and full of worship, “ _Yes_.”

 

**“We should try adding a third person.”**

Your hand slams to your mouth— _Did I actually say that?_ —but Sans shrugs at your blush, “sure, just as long as it’s not my brother or another version of me.”

 

**“You don’t have to be so gentle.”**

You almost regret saying that when Sans’ grin becomes hungry, _wild_ for you—but then his cock slams into you, each rough stroke further melting your mind.

 

**“Bend over.”**

As soon as your breasts press against the cool surface of his desk, Sans lifts your skirt and shoves your underwear down so he can taste you.

 

**“I’m never getting on my knees for you again.”**

Sans rolled his red pupils, clicking his tongue against his razor sharp teeth, but proceeded to clean and heal the raw wounds on your knees.

 

**“You’re going to break me.”**

“i know, i know, baby,” he says, pressing a desperate skeleton kiss to your mouth and drowning in your sweet moan, “just a little more, all i’m asking, a little more—”

 

**“Fuck me.”**

Sensing his stare, you glare at him, your ears burning, “Not like that, it’s an expression, you bone head!”

 

**“You belong to me.”**

“—and only me, understand?!” Sans growled into your ear, his red tongue licking the back of your neck as his pelvis smacked your ass with each thrust.

 

**“Harder.”**

“—yes, like that, _just_ like that, you’re so good to me, baby,” you praised between kisses  as Sans pressed you to the ground and made you see stars that resembled those that gleamed above, and in his eyes.

 

**“Punish me.”**

Sans stared down at you for a moment, while you stared back, biting back a smile—and you two burst out into laughter, the mood temporarily cooling.

 

**“I’m gonna cum!”**

“Come inside me, sweetie. Love it when you come in me,” you whispered between kisses along his skull, especially as his thrusts became more desperate.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [50 Smut Ficlets: Sezaron/Vincent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784983) by [Aelah_Imatah (Mega_Erofan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Erofan/pseuds/Aelah_Imatah)
  * [50 Sans/Reader Smutfics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054263) by [SansIsVertabae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansIsVertabae/pseuds/SansIsVertabae)




End file.
